Conventional 55 gallon drums are produced in quantity and utilized to ship a broad range of liquid product. Unfortunately, these containers are generally unsuitable for shipping product with any appreciable vapor pressure. Simply stated, the drums bulge at their respective heads and bottoms. When this condition occurs, the drums are no longer stable when standing on their respective ends.
There is a need to ship product in 55 gallon drums under mild pressure. New refrigerants furnish an example.
Specifically, refrigerants replacing those refrigerants having CFC's (chlorofluorocarbons) are an example of such products. Simply stated, inexpensive containers capable of withstanding 25 psi without significant distortion are needed to ship these new refrigerants. Presuming that adequate reinforcement can be found, there is no reason why conventional and low cost 55 gallon drums cannot be utilized.